Idealistic Daydream
by lilyrose284
Summary: It is the Second Part to the story, Home to Me, Kimberly and Tommy find themselves in Australia first before a worldwind European tour. Little does Kimberly know the heartache and pain ahead, when there is another person in the mix. Chapter 2&3 is up!
1. When You Say You Love Me

**Idealistic Daydream**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own PR, the plot is mine, so don't sue. :) Just using the characters for my evil doing and take over the world. MUHAHAHAH! (Pinkie and the Brain are my idols!)_

_It is the **Second Part **to the story, **Home to Me**, Kimberly and Tommy find themselves in Australia first before a world-wind European country tour. Life is so much different these days. Tommy and Kimberly did come to Australia in love years back with their high school, now together once again but under difference conditions. Kimberly has to deal with the stress of not only promoting a new album, but with JoAnn, who decides to join the dig excuration with Tommy in Germany and France. Little does Kimberly know the heartache and pain ahead, when there is another in the mix. Read and Review!_

_Hint: Italics displays location at times, conversations on the phone, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 1: When You Say You Love Me**

The early morning came with a loud ringing. Kimberly moaned and moved into Tommy's body. It had rung earlier, but Tommy, sleepy, picked it up and accidentally clicked it off.

"Phone," he groaned. Kimberly sighed. "Phone!" Kimberly woke up pouting. She reached over Tommy's naked body for the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Do you realize what time it is!" David Braxton yelled to his young singer._

"David?" Kimberly picked up the clock that was placed face down on the nightstand.

"_Get your ass up and downstairs, Kimberly! I got a cab waiting!" Click._

"Shit." Kimberly quickly hung up the phone. "Tommy! Get your ass up!"

"What time is it!"

"Almost 6!"

"Am!" Tommy jumped up.

"Our flight leaves in like an hour, we are never going to make it!" Tommy and Kimberly rushed to shower. Tommy let the cab driver up to get their luggage. Kimberly still getting dressed. She put on her earrings and rings as they left her place.

"Next time, you set the alarm!"

"Don't you dare! I told you red dot meant PM, but oh no! Does Tommy ever listen!"

"Hey, we are going to make it and I set it right!"

"Obviously not!" Tommy closed her door and locked it.

Tommy and Kimberly arrived to the airport. Lucky for them, their plane had been delayed due to a clean up delay, but the doors opened for boarding as Kimberly and Tommy ran to their gates.

"Wow, you actually made it."

"So sorry!"

"If you had missed this flight...!"

"Sorry, David, alarm, didn't, go, off, right," Kimberly bent over to breath. Tommy doing the same. They both collapsed in their seats on the plane. They got the first row in front of the tv all to themselves right behind first-class seats. "Totally your fault."

"Excuse me?" Tommy grabbed 2 pillows and a blanket.

"I told you to set the damn alarm!"

"I did!" Tommy looked at her. "Okay, so I messed up, we made it, didn't we?"

"Barely!"

"Fine, next time you do it, you distracted me anyways."

"I did not!"

"You are the one with the lips that couldn't stop kissing me!" Tommy smiled remembering, trying to set the alarm, but with a naked Kimberly kissing his neck and chest, prove to be the deadly combo. Kimberly looked out the window as Tommy put the blanket around them.

"Glad we didn't get much sleep last night."

"Thanks to you," Kimberly said.

"You loved it."

"So did you!"

"Of course." Tommy kissed her head. She rested her head to his shoulder.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful. This is going to be a great trip." She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Tommy kissed her forehead. The plane took off toward Australia.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

Around 10 am, Kimberly woke up in Tommy's lap. He was playing a video game. Breakfast tray was brought for her.

"Can I get a drink?"

"Soda, water..?"

"Vodka and ice."

"Kim?"

"Please."

"Of course, miss." The stewardess left. She returned with 3 bottles and cup of ice. Kimberly handed over a 20 bill. Kimberly poured a bottle and drank it straight. Tommy pulled the other bottles away.

"What are you doing?"

"I hate these flights! When I go to Paris! Greeece! Ireland, they are just soo bad!"

"You flown many times in your zords."

"That is different!"

"How?"

"It just is!" Kimberly took the bottle back. She pounded her pillow and laid her head down.

"Ow, my leg," Tommy said after another punch from Kimberly.

"Sorry." He feed her some eggs and biscuit. Kimberly slept on, as Tommy went to play cards with some members of her band and production crew.

>  
>  
>  
>

Kimberly started crying out in her sleep.

"Kim? Kimberly? Wake up!" Tommy shook her.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed. "TOMMY!" She fought him, as Tommy shook her more.

"KIM! STOP! WAKE UP!" She gasped and opened her eyes. She shot up, trying to breath. "HELP! I NEED HELP!" Tommy yelled. 2 stewardess came over. "She can't breath! She can't breath!"

"I'll get the oxygen mask!" Tommy hurried and put the mask on Kimberly.

"Nice and deep, Kimberly. Breathe with me." He held her sitting up against his chest.

"Does she have asthma?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure!"

"YES! This is the first time something like this has happened to her."

"Maybe an anxiety attack."

"She doesn'tget anxiety attacks!"

"It can happen, sir," the stewardess placed a blanket around her. "Come on, lets give her some space in first class." Tommy nodded and carried to the front. The stewardess closed the curtains.

"I'm fine," Kimberly said as Tommy sat down with her. She went to remove the mask.

"No! Keep it on a while. It's free air."

"I'm fine."

"What did I say?" Kimberly looked up at him and nodded. He kissed her forehead, and put his arm around her. Kim settled against his chest. It wasn't long before Kimberly was asleep. Tommy pulled the mask off her face and turned it off. He stroked her cheek.

>  
>  
>  
>

Kimberly woke up and found Tommy looked off out the window. "Hey, you're up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5."

"We'll be there soon."

"Tell me what you dreamed about."

"What?"

"Tell me what you dreamed about."

"I don't remember now. I just got this weird cold and scary feeling."

"Okay." They kissed. Kimberly moved into Tommy's lap. Tommy pulled the blanket from her body and kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. His hand ran up her skirt, pulling at her panties.

David came to the curtain and heard moaning and groaning. He shook his head and went back to his seat.

>  
>  
>  
>

They landed in Australia at nearly 11 pm, California time. It was already next day in Australia. Kimberly and Tommy arrived to their flat apartment. Kimberly walked around, smiling.  
"This is huge!"

"Glad you like it," David said. "Anything to please my girl. Now, we got an early radio broadcast and then sound check, so rest up. I'll make arrangements for that car, you requested, Tommy. Real show starts in 4 days!" Kim smiled.

"Thanks for the car," Tommy said putting his bags down.

"See you later." Kim hugged him.

"Thank you David. So much, for everything."

"Anything for the girl that is going to make me millions." Kimberly closed the door behind him. She ran to Tommy. He caught her as they hugged. Tommy held Kim's hand as they walked down the streets searching for a restaurant.

"This place looks nice," Tommy said as they stopped outside a café.

"Hot waiters too." He squeezed her hand. She smiled. "I can't wait to surf and hit the beaches. Swimmers and surfers are so hot here!"

"Excuse me?" She quickly kissed his cheek and opened the door.

"Come on."

Kimberly pulled the covers down as they got ready for bed. Tommy was attempting to hook-up the cable satellite box and tv.  
"Tommy, you've been at that for nearly an hour, come to bed."

"I almost got it." Kim sighed and got under the covers. She set the alarm for8 am. Radio show was at 11, but Tommy had his thing at 9:30 to be at for his dig.Kim's radio showwas to promote the opening tour in Sydney. Kimberly took the remote as Tommy got in the bed. Kimberly turned to a love movie.

"Let's check out Sportscenter." Kimberly pulled the remote back from him.

"No, I think not."

"Oh, really!" He started ticking her.

"STOP! TOMMY!" Tommy took it, leaving Kimberly pouting. He changed the channel for sports. She laid to his chest. Tommy put his arm around her. Tommy turned back to the movie, earning many kisses from Kimberly.

"You're lucky I really, really love you." She laughed.

"I really, really love you too." They kissed. Kimberly fell asleep. Tommy spent time watching her. Rubbingher face. He kissed her cheek before falling asleep himself.

>

>

>

>

Alarm went off early, for Tommy the next morning. He had to be down at the site for the first preliminary surveys. Kimberly woke up just as Tommy returned from his shower. Towel around his waist as he rubbed his head down.

"Well, morning. Sorry, did I wake you."

"No." He walked over to the bed. He kissed her forehead and went back to drying his hair.

"Shower is nice." Kimberly nodded and pushed the covers back. She pulled off her cami as she walked toward the bathroom. Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"How do you work this thing?"

"Here." Tommy set the water, as Kimberly pushed her shorts down and stepped inside. Tommy turned on the shower head.

"I'm missing something," Kimberly said stopping Tommy.

"What? Your bodywash, puff, shampoo...etc...is all there, what can you be missing?"

"You." She quickly unhooked his towel and pulled him inside. The glass door closing behind him.

"I already showered, Beautiful!"

"You can wash my back and I can make sure you didn't miss a spot." Tommy smiled. Kimberly dropped to her knees and kissed his stomach. He grabbed the top of the door as she made his knees buckle by taking him fully into her mouth. Tommy looked down and the sight was pure heaven. No other woman could, would do this to him. No other compare comes within miles of what Kimberly had done to his heart, soul and boy. His moans were music to Kimberly's ears as she worked him to right where she loves to have him. Kimberly broke his waves of pleasure, with smirking up at him on her knees. Her hands at his sides. Tommy groaned and looked down. She refused when he tried to reconnect to her. He let go of her head as she kissed around his thighsand stomach.

Tommy groaned and lifted her to stand. He bent down and kissed her fully on the lips. Lips parted, as tongues tasted one another's mouths. Tommy's hands at her side, running his fingertips along her side, back and butt. Tommy's mouth moved along her chest and stomach. On his knees, he circled her stomach with kisses. He kissed right above her mound, before taking one of her legs over his shoulders and devouring her. Kimberly cried out, both of her legs going over his shoulders as he mouth was like magic against hers. As he held her up, one of his hands moved up to her chest, his hand cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples between his fingers. Kimberly's head fell back, water pouring down on them. Tommy came up smiling as she held on to his shoulders, with shaky knees.

"Now, you see how it feels." She grabbed his face and kissed him. Tommy reached back for her pink puff and bodywash. "I don't know how it will be if I go to work on my first day smelling like Sweet Pea." Kim giggled. "So you finish up and I'll order breakfast."

"Okay." He kissed her again and stepped out. Kimberly smiled and turned to showering.

>  
>  
>  
>

Tommy came by the stage where Kim was performing. He was on his extended lunch break late that afternoon and wanted to stop by and see his girl in action. He actually came with surprises for Kimberly, which is whyhe had the day off. She had her guitar out, playing some keys as the production and sound crew worked on fixingsome problems. She would sing short pieces of her song, as she played. As the opening act, she was given about 45 to 50 minutes to perform, then a short 10 minute break before the headliners came on stage and did their performances. Kimberly was to open for the hot boy band, 'N Sync_ (I know, but hey, it's my story and I LOVE 'N Sync)._ Their first week would be in Australia before moving to Europe for over 3 1/2months. Kimberly came down to Australia earlier than the group, so she could be with Tommy. He started his paleontology dig the first true day there. Kimberly smiled and waved to him. Tommy turned and waved for more to come down.

"Kimberly, I need your full attention." She looked, not seeing who Tommy motioned her. She squatted to talk to them.

"Sorry." The director of the full production, Sam Erickson was in charge of getting the show set-up for both acts. Johnny Wright, ' N Sync's manager and best friend, stood with Sam and David. Opening night was tomorrow.

"How are your earpieces?"

"Left is still static."

"Ray work on that now." Ray Holme was in charge of all music and sound production. He went backstage.

"Okay, just start playing and we'll correct the problem." Kimberly looked up at Aisha Campbell, Jason Scott and Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Katherine Hillard and Billy Cranston came down the long aisle. Kimberly gasped. She let out a scream, putting her guitar aside as she ran down the steps pass her manager David to them. Aisha ran to her and they hugged.

"You loser!" Aisha laughed. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"And ruin this," Aisha said hugging Kimberly. Kim went to Rocky and Jason and hugged and kissed them as well as everyone there.

"You knew it?"

"Of course, who else set it up?" Kim punched Tommy's shoulder. "Ow!"

"Kimberly Hart, are you needed on stage."

"Oh, sorry, right. David, these are my best friends from home." Kimberly introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all, but Kimberly is needed now. Just do this and you have all the rest of the day and night with your friends."

"Go! We'll watch," Aisha said. Everyone nodded. "Go, do your thing girl!" Kimberly smiled. David took her hand and led her back to stage.

"No more distractions." Kim nodded to him. "Good girl." Kimberly picked up her guitar and pulled the microphone closer. The band started playing.

>  
>  
>  
>

The group sat around dinner table, laughing and reminiscing about the good old days. They were at the Harbour Kitchen & Bar Restaurant.

"Oh, great times. Great times." Kimberly said as she got more wine.

"So, your first international show, are you excited and nervous?"

"Pretty much going to be a wreck tomorrow. I do this tv show like right before the concert, then on stage at 6:30."

"You're going to be great."

"I hope." Tommy put his arm around her.

"I know."

"So, Tommy how is JoAnn?" Katherine asked, getting a few looks from Kimberly and Aisha.

"Good, baby is doing good as well."

"That's great," Katherine said.

"Okay, well, where are the babes!" Everyone smiled as Rocky always had the perfect answer to a tense moment.

"Well, Tommy and I haven't had much night life, but we can check out anything you want."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I don't have to be up until like 11, so I can stay up a little late," Kimberly said to Jason. "Don't worry, big brother, I'll be good."

They found this club, but by 1am, Kimberly was tired with Tommy. They left their friends to go home.

"That was great," Kimberly said pulling off her shoes.

"Yes, it was." Tommy tossed his shirt aside.

"What time will you be back from the site?"

"Around 2."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I won't miss yourtv broadcast, I'll be there." Kim smiled. She changed into her PJ's.

"Okay, good night."

"Night." Tommy clicked off the lights and got into bed behind her. "I love you, my little singing sensation." Kim giggled.

"I love you too."

>

>

>

>

The place was filling up, as Kimberly stood backstage with her band mates, Tommy and friends.

"You guys better go find your seats," David said coming up to Kimberly. She stood in her black sheer top with pink satin shirt, black pants and black boots with her name and lights down the back heel. She had her shirt opened now, since she was sweating. She adjusted her necklace and hair, before pulling the clamp down, releasing her hair. She bent over and shook it out.

"David is right, you guys go, I'm fine. Really, I'm good, jitters are always like this, tell them, Ricky."

"Yea, sometimes, I wonder if this little lady will go on stage. She makes me nervous." Everyone laughed. Larry fixed her guitar and nodded before handing it over to David.

"Good luck mate," Katherine said hugging her. She took Rocky's arm after he kissed Kim for luck and then they hugged. Jason, Adam and Billy did the same with many kisses and hugs. Aisha hugged Kimberly especially longer.

"You go amaze the world, girlfriend."

"Thanks." Aisha touched Tommy's arm and followed the others.

"Aren't you going with them?"

"In a minute. You okay?" Tommy had seen nearly every one of Kim's live shows, but this time, she was especially nervous and fidgety. Tommy took her hands.

"I think I might throw-up."

"Please, warn me first." Kim laughed. "You're going to be great."

"Oh, I really don't think so. I can't remember my songs, the first cords...Tommy I am..."

"Going to do great." He held her face. "Just breath." David came up behind the couple.

"Okay, 5 minutes to show." Kim gasped and shook her head. Tommy smiled. He kissed her deeply.

"Can you stay here?"

"Here?"

"So, I can look over and see you." Tommy nodded. "I really need to see you."

"I won't leave you." They kissed.

"3 minutes, Kimberly!" She turned to her band. Chris Matthews, bass player, Ricky Burns, drums, Larry Rodgers, keyboard player all stood in a circle. They hugged each other and put their hands out. Kimberly was the last one.

"Okay, boys, this is it. This is the big times."

"Big times." David came up and rubbed Kim's shoulders.

"Good show fellows and you, be calm and remember the reset your guitar after each song." Kim nodded and took her guitar from him. Johnny Wright went out to introduce her to the crowd, the crowd was packed with screaming girls and fans. Tommy held Kim's shoulders as she stood there, waiting for her name.

"Break a leg, Kim," David said.

"Don't you dare," Tommy said with a smile. Tommy bent down and kissed her neck for luck. She nodded and kissed Tommy's cheek before walking out to stage, with the lights off. She stood at her microphone. Lights came on with her playing her opening cords. She looked over at Tommy. He was smiling and giving her a thumb up.

>  
>  
>  
>

"HELLO AUSSEY!" The crowd erupts in screams and cheers.

>  
>  
>  
>

Kimberly ran off the stage, waving to the crowd with her band. She jumped into Tommy's arms. The crowd ate up all Kim's songs, in the end she got an arousing loud response. Tommy swung her around as she hugged him.

"Beautiful! That was spectacular!" David hugged her immediately after Tommy put her down.

"Great performance, Kim! You had them eating out of your hands!"

"I so screwed up my cords on the second song."

"Hey, that was just great music." She laughed. "Water." He took her shirt and placed a towel around her shoulders. Kimberly took the bottle and drank it on her way back to her room. She passed 'N Sync. They hugged her for a great opening show. She wished them luck as well, and went into her room with her band. They watched the first of their performances until Aisha and the rest came backstage.

"You are amazing! The crowd loved you!" Aisha said hugging her.

"Thanks."

"I have seen many performance in my life, but that was truly spectacular, Kimberly," Billy said.

"Oh, guys, don't make me cry! I still have another show in 2 days."

"Kim, we are going to hit the shower," Chris said standing up first.

"Yea, me too," Larry said. The band left.

"Couldn't ask for a better show than that," Jason said sitting next to Kimberly, grabbing her leg.

"Don't you dare, I was so nervous, I messed up so many times."

"Where? When?" Rocky asked raiding her food tray. "What I heard was just simply great."

"Thanks all." Kimberly stood up after removing her boots. "I should catch a shower too."

"What do you usually do after shows?"

"Tommy can tell ya that." Tommy smiled. Kimberly went to shower.

"We usually just go to a café and talk all night with the band."

"Yea, right," Rocky said biting into a sandwich. "Not with that look the missy gave you."

After the second show, which prove to be much better, Tommy and Kimberly took everyone the to the airport the next morning. Katherine had to go to New Zealand to visit family, so left the night after Kim's show, since it was a short flight. Aisha going back to Africa. Jason and Rocky on the same plane back to California. Billy going to Texas, and Adam to New York City. Aisha was the first to go. Kimberly wiped away a few tears as Aisha stood up when her flight was called.

"Well, you have to come to Africa."

"After France, I promise."

"Good." They hugged. Everyone waved her off. Adam was next for New York, then Jason and Rocky. Finally, Kimberly and Tommy stood with Billy.

"Okay, take care you two."

"We will." Billy hugged Kimberly last. Kimberly turned to Tommy and hugged him.

"Come on."

_>  
>  
>  
>_

_tell me whatcha think, so review please_

_catch ya of the flip side_

_babye!_


	2. Complications Are A Bitch!

**Idealistic Daydream**

_Hint: Italics displaysconversations on the phone, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

_Sorry for the delay, many MANY things going on at once. Working on so much at once, hopefully, I can get batteries for my organizer and I will be back on schedule. Thanks for the reviews, guys. SO, as always, read and review!_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 2: Complications Are A Bitch!**

Kimberly and Tommy arrived in Germany about 2 weeks later and have been in Germany for a few days now. After Australia it was Sweden, Denmark, Belgium, now in Germany. Tommy was in Germany examining the Mesolithic Sites of Baden-Wuttembery, Germany. Kimberly already did a main city performance, but after 9 shows in a matter of less than a month, her voice was getting raw and tight. Not only did Kimberly have to do the shows, but she had live talk shows with the band and 'N Sync, and sponsorships like everyday, which required strain and stress. David thought it was best to skip the last 2 shows in Germany and catch back up in Switzerland, before they head to Italy and France. Since there will be much more breaks now, giving more time to scout the countries they are in instead of always been worried about the next show, the tour was getting more comfortable and actually fun. And finally 2 stops, Spain and England would be great to spend their last month.

Kimberly woke up to sun on her face. She moaned and moved closer to Tommy. He moaned and turned to kiss her. Hands stroked her bare back. Much to Kim's surprise and little dislike, JoAnn had made the trip to Germany, since a few other students couldn't make the trip, she joined the crew last minute and has been at Tommy's side since she arrived. Kissing was abruptly stopped when the phone rung. Tommy sighed and picked it up.

"Yea, hello?"

_"Tommy, it's me. Are we going out for breakfast?" _

"JoAnn?"

_"Of course, you said since we couldn't get dinner, we could do breakfast before we head out to the site." _

"Oh, right."

_"And I won't forget the pictures this time." _

"Okay. See you in an hour." Tommy hung up the phone. Kimberly sat up and moved away. "Where are you going?"

"I have that doctor's appointment."

"I can still take you."

"No, have your breakfast." She pulled her robe from the chair and walked into the bathroom. Tommy groaned and slid on some boxers before following her.

"You know, I only love you."

"Yep." She was brushing her teeth.

"I love you."

"I know."

"How about a shower?" Tommy shoved his boxers aside.

"You only gave yourself an hour and it's a 25 minute drive to the Baden."

"So what." Tommy opened the wooden doors and held his hand out. Kimberly smiled. Her robe pooled around her feet as she took his hand. The door closed with them kissing.

>  
>  
>  
>

Kimberly arrived with Tommy holding his hand outside the apartment, most students and crew were given. Kimberly looked up as JoAnn came out. JoAnn wasn't look happy, but put on a front.

"Well, hello, Kimberly."

"Good morning."

"I heard your last show was great."

"Thanks."

"Are you joining up at the site?"

"Yea, for the next week."

"Are you not performing anymore?"

"Yea, a little break now. Can't sing away every single day."

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

_Kimberly remembers the first time she met JoAnn_. She was in the same major field as Tommy. Tommy and Kimberly had been dating for a little over 4 months. Kimberly had just started marketing production on her first album. Tommy was about to be a sophomore in college in the fall. They had got back together the summer before his sophomore year started, after he found her performing at a local place in the city one summer night. The songs, the way she sung, was like heaven to him. He was draw in, love buried was awoken in that single night. He needed to see more of her. So much as changed since the last time he saw her. Her hair was longer, her look was edger and sexier, the way she sung with such passion and soul. They ended up going out for coffee and just talked about life so far. They ended up walking around the city until mid-morning. Then they had breakfast and realized that since they were both in town for a while, they might as well hang out more. Hanging out went to their first date and kiss in nearly 3 years, which then turned into dating, and finally love in just a matter of weeks.

Kimberly remembers feeling the exact same way on the day when she met JoAnn, when she was with Katherine. Both girls gave her the instant feeling of how attracted they were to Tommy. JoAnn was no different. Tommy, blinded, as most guys are, just felt that JoAnn was a friend and since they were in the same field, her attraction was more about the work, not about the man. Kimberly loved Tommy, but sometimes he was a fool. Tommy introduced JoAnn to Kimberly at a party. Kimberly knew from the first moment she meet JoAnn, something about her, made her not like her, little did she know how right those first initial feelings were to be.

JoAnn made sure in the few classes Tommy and her shared, any projects, she was partners or in the same group with Tommy. Kimberly would always go by the library and find JoAnn right there, whether she was working with him or not. Sometimes, jokingly, Kimberly would secretly call her the stalker to Aisha, but when Tommy caught on, he made her swear never to say that too loud so JoAnn would find out because it was rude. It was hard on the relationship with Kimberly not in college, nor didn't she plan on going either, not with her music career about to break in many doors in the music society. Her parents not too happy, but it was their daughter's life and they let her run it the way she wanted. Kim had earned the chance after all the great things that occurred in her life so far. Olympian reigning chapmion from '96 Atlanta Games, it was those wins that made her American's sweetheart and earned her the chance to fulfill her other dream of being a rock star. In Florida, she got her chance to perform, but it was only in a stop in New York, where she met David Braxton and he brought her to California where her career skyrocketed into mainstream. Now, she could barely walk down the streets without autograps and not just abouther Olympic gold medals.

>  
>

After over 2 years of being together, Kimberly and Tommy had their biggest fight ever which led to where they are now. Kimberly was being pulled in so many ways with her music, spending time with Tommy and coming up new music for her follow-up album with JIVE. After releasing one CD, the stress and strain of doing another album was catching up. She had so much to sing about, but how to put it all together again. At one promotion party for Kim's send off to New York conert tour starting the next day, Tommy found Kimberly spending all her time with David at her hip, introducing to many people in the business. When he wanted a minute with her, she would be whisked away. David made sure Tommy was not in the picture and Justin was always at her side. Justin in Tommy's place, them holding hand, his hand to her back and introducing her around as well. That night, their break-up came, when Tommy couldn't take Justin flirting too much with Kimberly. He pulled Justin away from Kimberly, and they came to blows, but Kimberly stood behind them, pushing Tommy away. Kimberly pulled Tommy into a room, so she could yell at Tommy alone. She was so embarrassed about Tommy's reaction. David yelled her at her to get him out of here before he ruins everything. 'He was being a pain and needed a kick in the butt', was Justin words before Tommy punched him. Kimberly shoved Tommy in a room and slammed the door. She didn'tthink thenight could get any worse. Little did she know how wrong she was, that it was just beginning. The yelling started once the door slammed..

_true love the idealistic daydream  
close my eyes cause it's only when I'm asleep  
lay me down idealistic daydream_

"I can't keep doing this! I won't fight with you about Justin or any other guy, you feel has a crush on me!"

"He has flirted with you all night! How can you be so foolish and not tell!"

"Justin is not the issue here! You are the issue! Why can't you trust me! Trust that I don't want him, him or anyone else. I only love you!"

"Why can't you trust me when I say he likes you!"

"Because you are a fool! He is just being nice, Tommy! Trust me, I would know if he likes me!"

"I am a fool!"

"He doesn't want me, he knows how much I love you!"

"That is not stopping him!"

"Oh! You are an ass! I can't do this anymore. I never complain about JoAnn!"

"JoAnn? Please, you are always complaining!"

"I am not!"

"What is you call her? Stalkergirl, oh, that's it."

"I am just playing, not that it isn't true though."

"However, this is not about her, this is about us, and how you don't see what is right in front you?"

"I see clearly Tommy and I'm tired of it."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe, we should just take a break."

"You're right. We need a breather and start this later."

"No, I mean, a break from us."

"What?"

"Tommy, you have your school work, course load is getting up there into your senior year. I have this album. Everything is just pulling us apart right now, and I am can't take anymore. I'll be heading to New York for 2 weeks, then to Florida for another week or so. I can't...I won't keep doing this, maybe when I get back we can..."

"You want to break-up just like that."

"Yes."

"Fine." Tommy opened the door. "Fine." He shoved opened the doors on his way out. Kimberly sighed and held her chest. She knew it was wrong, she knew she should run behind him and stop him. David came over to Kimberly.

"You're better off with him gone. Come on, let's have fun." Her eyes glued on Tommy as he got into his car and drove away.

_so I ask you now  
how'd you take my breath away  
how'd you touch my soul that day  
never intending to stay _

the time, the time, the time keeps slippin away

_  
>  
>_

2 days later, Tommy came by Kim's apartment. He wanted to talk to her, tell this whole break-up was stupid and when 2 people who love each other as much as they do, shouldn't be apart. He used the copy key she gave him and came into her place. Kimberly laid on her bed, as Justin kissed on her neck. He came over to help Kimberly with some guitar lines, when things got a little distracted. In a flash it went from working on music to kissing on her bed. She knew it was wrong and needed to stop right there, but it all happened so fast. Tommy stood in the doorway to Kim's bedroom, seeing this guy kissing his girlfriend, the woman he loves. Outrage, consumed with anger, Tommy grabbed Justin and threw him off the bed across the room. Kimberly jumped up to pull Tommy off the helpless Justin, who was getting pounded. There was much screaming and cussing. Many things said, probably shouldn't have. Kimberly slammed the door in Tommy's face after shoving him out. Tommy punched a dent into the door before he left. Kimberly went to help Justin, applying ice and cleaning the blood from his nose and lips.

"Can you believe him!"

"He just gets a little..."

"I am so happy you broke up with him, you are way too good for him."

"Tommy is not a bad guy, he just..."

"How can you dare defend him after what he did!"

"He just.."

"He's a lose cannon and you don't need a man like that." Justin pulled the cloth from his lips and kissed Kimberly. "You need a man like me." They kissed again. Kimberly pulled away fast before his lips could touch her lips again. "What?" She just looked at him.

_to that castle in the sky  
to my prince from lives gone by_

_forever counting your sheep  
I just want to go back to sleep  
_

_>  
>_

Tommy sat alone at the local bar when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from his 5th glass of bacardi and saw JoAnn.  
"Hey, Tommy, is something wrong?"

"My life. Everything is wrong?"

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"I can't drive."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." JoAnn held her hand out for Tommy. He took her hand, knowing he shouldn't.

>  
>

Kimberly stood outside Tommy's apartment. Her arms filled with bags, presents, and other things. She had spent most of last night getting together all his favorite things. She felt so guilty about the break-up. So guilty about everything she said, allowed to happen. She knew deep down how much she loves Tommy, and he loves her, and after nearly 2 years of being together, it was silly to throw that all away from one fight. She knocked on the door, little did she know, that JoAnn had already left just moments before. Tommy opened the door, expecting it to be JoAnn. She got so mad at him for what he said about last night beingthebiggestmistake in his life. Tommy yelled, and knew he should apologize, and was about to run after her and do that, when he heard the knock on the door.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kimberly said holding up flowers, balloons, and 2 boxes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He moved aside for her. She came inside. Tommy closed the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize and bring breakfast."

"Wow, thanks."

"Look, Tommy, I was a fool and I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Justin kissed me and you were right. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's an honest mistake."

"No, it's my fault. I should have believed you and I didn't."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I brought all your faves." Tommy smiled as she pulled out food. "And some presents."

"Kim, you didn't have to do this."

"Open this one." She handed over a box. Tommy pulled her to his lap and opened it. It was set of new paleontology equipment.

"Wow, Kim, this is.."

"You will need it in a month in Australia."

"Yes I will, thank you." They hugged

"There is more." She handed over another box. Tommy lifted the cover and foundblack lingerie.

"What is this?"

"For me to model later." Tommy groaned. Kimberly smiled. "I just want to take my time in apologizing to you. And make it up to you for being such a pain." They kissed.

"You are not a pain."

"Yes, I am. Come, let's eat." They did. Tommy and Kimberlylaid kissing on his bed. Kimberly stopped when she felt something under her. Kimberly pulled the foreign object from her back and held it up. "What in..what is..?" She pushed Tommy off her. Tommy closed his eyes after seeing the black bra. "Whose is this?"

"I can explain Kimberly."

"This is not mine."

"Last night I went to the bar and.."

"Whose is this!"

"JoAnn."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Kim..."

"Did you sleep with her!"

"Yes." She shoved him off her.

"And you were just going to fuck me here where you fucked her!" She slapped him.

"Kimber...last night, it didn't mean any..." She continued to slap him everything he opened his mouth to explain himself.

"I can't believe I actually spent my entire night and morning thinking of ways to beg for your forgiveness!" She closed her shirt. "I hate you!"

"Kim, wait!" She stormed out. Tommy trying to stop her. She opened the door and found JoAnn about to knock.

"You..bitch." Kimberly slapped JoAnn. "I guess you want this, huh." She pulled the bra from Tommy's hand and threw it at JoAnn, as she stood there holding her face. "You can have him now. You two deserve each other." Kimberly walked out.

"Kim, wait!" She slapped him again when he tried to stop her. Tommy continued to fight her slaps, until she kicked in the groin. Tommy fell to the ground.

"If you ever come near me again, I'll really hurt you. Don't call, don't come by, I hate you and never want to see you again." The elevator doors opened and Kimberly stepped in, leaving Tommy on his knees, gasping for air from the pain. He held his hand out to stop her, but Kimberly simply closed the doors. And it took weeks later before Tommy could get a door from not being slammed in his face by Kimberly. He tried everything, did anything to earn her forgiveness. Kimberly being the stubborn person she is, wasn't going to let him back into her life to hurt her again.

_true love the idealistic daydream  
close my eyes cause it's only when I'm asleep  
lay me down idealistic daydream  
forever counting your sheep  
I just want to go back to sleep  
_

_>  
>  
>  
>_

_(back to real time)_

Kimberly sat under the tent as Tommy was directing areas of interest to a small group in the tent. She gasped at Tommy's voice that broke herdaydream. Tommy was looking at some maps.

"Hey, I'll be back." Kimberly nodded. He kissed her. Kim coughed. "You okay?"

"Yea."

"You spaced out there for a while, what were you thinking about?"

"Just things." She coughed again. Tommy quickly gave her some water.

"Just a bit of dust, Tommy. I'm fine, really I am." He held her shoulders.

"Don't go getting sick on me now." They kissed on the lips again.

"Tommy, we found the box of flags," JoAnn said.

"Great, we should get to work stay cool, I'll be back to take you to that appointment."

"Okay. It's not for another few hours, so don't worry."

"Okay. You should come out and help."

"Maybe later." They kissed again.

"I love you," Tommy said.

"I love you too, handsome." They kissed and Tommy left the tent. He picked up his kit, Kimberly had brought months ago, Kimberly loved to watch him do his thing, but she only disliked one part and it was standing beside him, pregnant. JoAnn stood with Tommy looked over some graphic maps of the layout.

"You use the red sticks for major markers and the yellow flags for major finds," Dr. Mercer said to Tommy. Tommy nodded. After several boring hours of flipping through several magazines. Kimberly stood up. Tommy watched her on her cell phone.

"Hey,"Tommy said walking over to her.

"Hey. Okay, thanks." She closed the cell.

"What's wrong?"

"I have that doctor's appointment. I need to go now if I don't want to be late."

"Oh, I can take you."

"Tommy!" He looked back. "We found something." JoAnn smiled.

"Give me one second." After 10 minutes, Kimberly sighed. Dr. Mercer came over with Terence Smith.

"Ms. Hart, is it?" Kimberly shook his hands

"Oh, Dr. Mercer, hi. Terence, right?"

"Yes." Kimberly nodded.

"Hello." They shook hands as well.

"You are with us once again."

"Yea."

"That Tommy is doing a great job, leading his crew."

"He always good at leading."

"Excuse me," Dr. Mercer said as his cell phone went off.

"Your last show was amazing," Terence said.

"Thank you. Wait, you went?"

"No, saw the copy from Tommy."

"Oh, thanks."

"You are really good." She smiled. "Is there something you need?"

"A ride to a doctor's appointment, but Tommy seems to be preoccupied."

"I'll take you, if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"I'll be right back." Kimberly walked over to Tommy. "I'm going."

"What?" A duster turned on. "What did you say!"

"I'm going!"

"Hold on." Tommy turned to the guy holding the machine. "Put that on low, we don't need dirt flying everyone." Kimberly sighed and she followed Terence. "Kimberly, what did you?" Tommy looked up as she got into the jeep and they left. She didn't even bother to look up and wave.

>  
>  
>  
>

Tommy was wiping his hands as the jeep pulled back up. Terence and Kimberly carrying several bags and boxes for lunch for everyone.

"We brought food!" Everyone smiled and was ready for the break. Tommy took some bags from Kim's arms.

"How was it?"

"Okay. Doctor said with a little rest, the soreness should go away."

"Good."

"And I really need to rethink my diet to keep my throat from getting raw and sore. My sleep habits, the foods I eat, especially, I should think about toning down on all my apperances on these radio and talk shows."

"And all that coffee you drink too. Maybe, even not yelling at me for a day or so, might help." Kimberly made a face. "Just an idea." They kissed. JoAnn was watching them. Kimberly was hugging him and saw her looked at them.

>

>

>

>

A month later, the couple found themselves in France. Kimberly double excited. Her mother was coming out to all 3 performances throughout France. Tommy had his thing in Vienne and Lascaux. Dr. Mercer had a feeling about a place in Cussac, which would be the final stop while in France. Next would be Ireland.

Kimberly found Tommy hugging everyone as she came out a tent after practicing on her guitar while the Tommy worked. Tommy had disappeared with the crew like 5 hours previous, and a lot of the crew came out excited and happy.

"What going on?"

"Oh, Kim, it's amazing!" Tommy rushed to her and hugged. her. She laughed as he attacked her neck with kisses as he spun her around.

"What? What?"

"We think we have found a cave that is almost 30,000 years old."

"Really!"

"Yes, it's the first time anyone has even stepped foot in these caves. You have to come." He took her hand. He led her down into the cave. He showed her the many drawings and artifacts. "We will be getting much more donations and resources to analysis and.. this is monumental." This notable finding would prove to be just as important was Lascaux caves.

"That is great. I am so proud of you, Tommy." They kissed. JoAnn stood there.

"This means so much. We have to celebrate now."

"My mother will be here soon to pick me up for dinner."

"Oh, right."

"Tonight."

"Tonight." They kissed.

Tommy arrive to Kim's mother's house and found her already in bed. It was almost 4 in the morning. The crew decided to do some late night exploring before heading home. Tommy had an 2 hour drive to Mrs. Dumas's home. Tommy fumbled with a white box inside his pocket before taking off his shirt and jeans. Kimberly woke up as the bed dipped. She sat up looking at him.

"Where have you been?"

"The cave."

"You never called or..."

"Sorry, my cell phone went dead and you know I don't remember numbers." Kimberly simply laid back down, her back to him. "Please, Beautiful, don't be mad." His hand touched her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"To be mad, means I actually have to care." She tugged the covers around her.

"Oh, come on. You know I would have..."

"I'm tired, plus I have a show to prepare for tomorrow." Tommy sighed and laid to his back.

"I love you," Tommy said. She shook her head and just went back to sleep. Tommy turned to her and put his arm around her. He fell asleep holding her.

The morning came with cries of passion in the early light. Kimberly kissed down Tommy's chest, as she straddled his waist. Tommy woke up to feel kisses along his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Kimberly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, before she kissed him. Tommy held her waist, as she rose up and down on him. Tommy sat up to take a hard bud into his mouth. Kimberly arched against his feasting. Kimberly cupped his face.

"I love you so much," she said before kissing him again in countless kisses of true passion and love.

"I love you too." It was long before the happy couple came together. Kimberly clung to Tommy, hugging him contently. Tommy smiled and held her just as tight. "I love you so much, Beautiful. If I don't say it enough, I am truly sorry, but I do, I do love you so much.

"I know, Tommy. I love you too."

>

>

>

>

_Whew! That was a long bitch! Really kicked my ass there for many hours! My my,man, oh man, wiping the sweat away, gotta get some serious juice and save some energy for later on._

_**Here's a simple tip as one writer tothe next writer: When you leave yourself hints and notes in the margins or on pieces of paper, put them in complete sentences or trust me, later on, you won't know what the hell you were talking about then**. _

_Review please! And don't be shy, tell me what you think, be raw,truthful and real, guys, best way to behere as well inlife, trust me_

_Will Tommy pop Kimberly the big question? Will she say yes? What about JoAnn and the baby, what happens to them now?_

_Final chapter to the Second Story is next!_


	3. All Cried Out

**Idealistic Daydream**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**:P**

**Chapter 3: All Cried Out**

In Spain, Kimberly and Tommy were on a bus drive around the city. She had just did her 2 shows in Spain, one being last night and was spending the few days, touring the beautiful Spain before heading to England for the final leg of her tour. The trip took them on popular tourist attractions of Spain. Kimberly took many pictures at the stops. They were taken to a river.

"Tommy come here!" They were at a waterfall. "Absolutely beautiful!" Tommy stood watching her stand at the shore. Tommy's hand in his pocket fumbled with the velvet box. "Tommy, come!" Kimberly pushed off her shorts and flips. She pulled her poncho off, revealing her bikini. She got into the water. Tommy smiled and followed. They finally walked around the lagoon.

"This was a wonderful trip. Thank you." She kissed him.

"Thank you."

Kimberly stopped to get a soda. She was searching through Tommy's shorts for some Spanish money when a white box fell. She bent down and picked it up.

"Oh my god!"

"KIMBERLY!" Kimberly quickly shoved it back into his pocket. Tommy came over. "I was looking for my shorts!"

"I just needed a bill," she said quickly holding up a colorful bill. Tommy smiled.

"Okay." Tommy quickly though took his shorts. "Did you go through all my pockets?"

"NO! Just one!"

"Good." She put a dollar inside and got a diet fruit soda. Kimberly was shocked and didn't know what to say. She knows she found a velvet box, but what was inside it, she couldn't believe.

'An engagment ring, no way. Tommy wouldn't. He just wouldn't, he couldn't, would he?' Kim's mind asked as she opened her bottle. 'Am I ready for this? Am I really ready to get married? Oh, my god, I'm getting married! Oh my god! I can't get married!'

>

>

Tommy wanted to go for another walk since it was their last stop and the bus wouldn't be leaving for another hour. He really just wanted to be alone with Kimberly. Kimberly looke around as Tommy led her away from everyone.

"Where are we going?"

"On a walk."

"Away from everyone!" She knew the tactic he was using and she was afraid, but didn't know why. She shouldn't be afraid to marry Tommy, she loves Tommy, he loves her. 'But what about JoAnn and the baby, is this fair to them? ShouldI even be caring about them? Oh, god! He's gonna ask me right here! How is my hair? Oh, why did I have to take that dip in the water, now I look like a wreck!' Her mind screamed.

"Uh, yeah. You okay?" Tommy watched her with a smile. Her mental tug-of-war caused her to stand there in shock. Kimberly shook her head and smiled.

"Uh, yea, yea. Yeah! Let's go." They walked around. They stopped and took a look up.

"This is so beautiful, right?"

"Huh?" She looked around. "Oh, yea."

"Are you cold?"

"Me?" He rubbed her shoulders.

"You're shaking!"

"I'm fine!" She stepped back. "Are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It fell out of your pocket, Tommy."

"What fell out of my pocket?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID!" Tommy laughed.

"Beautiful, beautiful, you've done it."

"Done what?"

"Ruined my surprise!"

"Tommy! No jokes!"

"Sorry. Look," Tommy said pulling out the box. "I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. From the first moment our lips touched, I knew you were it. And I will love you and only you for the rest of my life. If you will have me, I would be honored to be your husband." He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Kimberly, will you marry me?" A crowd of tourist found them at that moment. Kimberly's eyes rolled back, as she passed out. Tommy quickly caught her. The crowd gasped. He smiled and shook his head. "Okay, beautiful. Round 2." A. "Thank you."

"Ella esta bueno?"

"Oh, si, si. Ella hace este mucho, uh...she, she...ella...Ella de...desmayo, si?" Some people nodded and smiled. Tommy smiled, since Kimberly knew several languages, one being Spainish especially thanks to Rocky, he was learning as well, having his trust spanish dictionary beside him like his trusty other languages books. A lady brought over some water and a towel. "Gracias." Tommy wet the towel and ran it over her face. "Beautiful, Kimberly, wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Tommy?"

"Hey, Beautiful." He sat her up.

"I just had the weirdest dream." She rubbed her head. He showed her the ring again.

"Did it involve this ring?"

"Oh my god! You asked me to marry you!"

"Yes, I did."

"I wasn't dreaming?"

"NO! And I am waiting on you."

"Waiting on me?"

"Will you marry me?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!' They hugged. Tommy slid the ring to her finger and they kissed. The crowd clapped for them. Tommy hugged her. He lifted her up high in the sky. He brought her down, kissing her the entire time.

>  
>  
>  
>

Tommy had to go to Ireland for his last few weeks on his dig project. Kim didn't have a tour in that country, but wanted to gowith him anyways, even without David's approval. But that would comeafter on show in London, then she would fly to meet up with him. David wanted her to continue on the tour back in the America, doing little shows here and there like Kimberly did while in France and Italy. But Kimberly wanted to take a week with Tommy and rest her voice. It was very surprising that the now very pregnant JoAnn followed them still after France. She was heading to Ireland with Tommy. Buta true surprise came at Kimberly and Tommy's surprise engagement party. The site was filled with flowers of all kinds and arrangements. The crew found out Tommy finally popped the question and decided to throw the surprise on the couple when they arrived to the site. However, Kim's illness, cut the party a bit short.Tommy was given the day off to be with his fiancée. Tommy brought Kimberly a pregnancy, just for them to make sure. She had been puking for 5 straight days and was 2 weeks late.

Kimberly came out from the bathroom holding a pregnancy test stick. Tommy stood before her.

"Well?" Tommy asked.

"I love pink." Tommy took the stick.

"2 pink lines. Pregnant." She laughed and covered her mouth.

"I'm pregnant!" JoAnn came by to talk about taking classes when they get back to the states, she found the door opened and came right in. She heard Kimberly yelled that she was pregnant and held her chest. "Oh, Tommy. I'm pregnant!" They hugged and kissed. JoAnn held back a sob as she cried. She knew she should had just left them, but she went toward their bedroom anyways. She stood in the doorway watching them. Watching them kiss, pull off each other's clothes, make love and it sickened her. Kimberly and Tommy wanted to celebrate finding out Kimberlywas pregnant. Her vision went cloudy. Her breath coming in short gasp. JoAnn stumbled toward the door, she wouldn't take anymore of this. Tommy and Kimberly both looked up from the bed as they heard a scream of a woman. Tommy slid on his boxers and ran down to examine the person. Kimberly slid on her robe and screamed as they found JoAnn unconscious on the ground, having fallen.

"CALL 911!" Kimberly nodded and she rushed to the phone. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," Tommy said checking her pulse and breathing. "JoAnn, can you hear me? JoAnn! JOANN!"

>  
>  
>  
>

>  
>  
>  
>

Kimberly stood in the doorway. In the hospital bed laid a nearly 5-months pregnant, JoAnn. Tommy, holding her hand, stroking her forehead.

_Outside I see the rain is falling  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying  
_

"Hey, I'm not leaving, okay. Get some rest like the doctor said, okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here." JoAnn smiled.

"Don't leave me, please." Tommy nodded. "Promise me."

"I promise."

_Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow  
Set this place on fire  
'Cause I'm tired of your lie  
All I needed was a simple "Hello"_

"I won't leave, okay. Get some sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. Tommy sat there until she fell asleep, rubbing her hand and head. Tommy looked up and saw Kimberly. Tears rolling down her face. It had all happened so fast. Tommy and Kimberly were in bed, making love when it happened. JoAnn found them, collapsed, after watching the man she loves and thought was going to be with her because of her baby, making love to another woman. She found it hard to breath before she passed out, falling down a few stairs. Being pregnant scared Tommy, he thought she might have lost the baby. He feared for his child. They rushed her to the hospital.

"Kimberly, wait!" She walked away, carrying the dog Tommy brought her while in Spain, fumbling with the diamond engagement ring. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say or do." Tommy stopped her.

"Me too, I never thought I'd be in love with a man that is...this is going to have a child with another woman. I gotta go. I don't belong here. I shouldn't be here."

_I gave you my love in vain  
My body never knew such pleasure,  
My heart never knew such pain  
(And you) You leave me so confused  
Now I'm all cried out, over you.  
_

"Wait."

"She could have died! She could have died because of us! Because of me!" Kimberly wiped her eyes, but tears kept falling.

"This is not your fault."

_Romance of the flames  
Why should I take the blame? _

"I know! I know it is not! It's yours." She turned her back. He grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I leave for London in 3 days, I need to pack," Kimberly said turning to leave again. Tommy stopped her again.

"You can't go."

"Why?"

"Because you're pregnant with my child!" Tommy screamed at her.

"My child and I will be fine alone. We don't need you. I don't need you."

"I won't let you go."

"You need to go in there and be with her. She needs you, Tommy. She needs you a hell of a lot more than I do. I'll be fine by myself."

"I won't!"

"Take care of your daughter, Tommy."

"No. You can't leave me! I love you!"

"And I am tired of this! All of this! I am cried out, Tommy! I don't need this!"

"I don't want you to go, Kimberly. I know, okay. I know this all sucks, but I can't change it. She is going to have my baby, yes, but that doesn't mean we can't be together. I love you, I need you. I can take of us, you, and our baby."

"I need to take care of myself and my baby." She pulled off her engagement ring. "We are threw, okay." Tommy refused to take the ring.

"No."

"Take it!"

"No. No, you are not...we are not threw!"

"Yes, we are."

"Tommy!" Tommy looked back after hearing JoAnn call his name. Tommy looked at Kimberly again.

"Please, don't go.I love you. I love you, Beautiful, I'm sorry."

_Apology not accepted  
Add me to the broken hearts you've collected_

"Goodbye, Tommy." She walked away. Tears from her eyes stopping failling finally, as she walked out the doors.

_I gave you all of me (Gave you all of me)  
How was I to know,  
You would weaken so easily  
I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
Now I'm all cried out (All cried out)  
Over you_

>  
>  
>  
>

It was raining as Kimberly pulled out the hospital crying. She was on her way to her place, when a car in front of her skid, and fly into Kim's car, which ended up causing a major pile up of about6 car crashes. She was immediately rushed to the hospital after losing consciousness for several hours. The doctor had just left Kimberly's room when Tommy came rushing by.

"How is she!"

"Who are you?"

"Her fiancée."

"She's..she needs to rest now."

"Can I go see her?"

"Go on, she needs someone right now." Tommy walked in and found her crying. He stood there. Kimberly didn't noticed him because she had her back to the door.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried, stroking her stomach with her bandaged wrist. Tommy thought it was their child she was taking about, but she was upset about the dog dying due to the accident. Little Pu was barely a week old, the car that hit Kim's side, caused the pup to fly up and hit the window, cracking it's poor little skull and killing it instantly.

"Oh, Beautiful." She turned over. She sat up, her head bandaged as well, due to the massive cut on her forehead. Kim's wrists were broken, along with her ankle.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use.."

"I don't need you, Tommy! Just go!"

"You lost our child. I can help you, I want to be here for you and..."

"Wha.."

"Our child is gone, because I...I didn't stop you from leaving." Kimberly realized that he thought that she lost their child. She knew it would be wrong lying to him, but maybe it was for the best. Tommy had tears in his eyes as he sat on the bed. He went to rub her face.

"I want you to leave."

"But.."

"NO! You don't have to be concerned about me anymore, it's gone okay. Gone! Dead! NOW GO!"

"Kim, you need me now!"

"I don't need you!" She screamed. With her heart rate going up on the monitors. "Get out! Get out!"

"Kim, please..." 2 nurses and the doctor came in.

"Miss Kimberly, you are going to have to calm down!"

"Get him out!"

"Who are you sir?" A nurse asked.

"Her fiancée!"

"No, not anymore! Get him out! I want him out!" Kim screamed.

"Sir, you are going to have to leave now!"

"But...she.."

"Please, sir." Tommy was pulled out the room by 2 nurses and the doctor check Kimberly. The door was closed.

"I told you no stress, do you want to lose this baby, and you are at a crucial time, here Kimberly."

"I know. I'm sorry, don't let him back in here, please."

"Okay." The doctor made sure Tommy wasn't allowed back inside.

>  
>

David left Kim's room and found Tommy still sitting out there.

"What the fuck are you still doing here! Haven't you caused her enough pain?"

"I'm here for my fiancée!"

"She wants you gone!"

"I will not have arguing my hospital, now you two can either take this outside or stop it."

"She wants him gone, why is he still here!"

"Sir, I am sorry, but my patient doesn't want to ever see you, could you please leave this area?"

"No, she..."

"It would be best for her now, if you left." Tommy handed over some flowers and teddy bear.

"Give her these."

"I will."

"Tell her, I love her and I'll be back."

"Of course." Tommy left. David went back into Kim's room.

"Can you believe him showing up like he is concerned with the baby?"

"I let him believe I lost it."

"What!"

"I let him believe I lost the baby, our baby." She cried. David came over and sat on her bed.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't..I want him to be happy, don't you see."

"Without you?"

"Yes, without me."

"And your baby? What about your baby?"

"Don't you see, David? I love him enough to know that I can't have him. Not all of him. He going to have a baby with JoAnn, she needs him a hell of a lot more than I do. More than us." She caressed her stomach. "I don't need him. We don't need him. We will be fine alone, I know that." Kimberly looked ahead, tears finally stopped falling. She looked at David, rubbing her belly. "We will be fine."

_Now I'm all cried out  
Now I'm all cried out  
Over you_

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

_ooooohhh...evil, evil, yes, yes, that I am_

_Worked all day and night to get this story completed and up, so time for a short break_

_Final installment of the Trilogy, "Til the End" will come in a few weeks_

_What happens when Tommy finds out the truth? __Death and Tragedy ahead. __JoAnn makes the ultimate sacrifice, but what happens to the baby? __Double trouble ahead!_

_Reviews are Always WELCOMED_!

:P


End file.
